


Illthdar High

by IllthdarFG (SilverWield)



Category: Illthdar
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tropes, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/IllthdarFG
Summary: What if the Guardians of Las were in high school? Based on content created by @illthdar on tumblr





	Illthdar High

**Author's Note:**

> Not my property. Posting for a friend. check @guardians-of-las-Vyxen & @yogiwithabook on tumblr  
I do not give permission for 3rd party apps to use this work

7:50 Monday Morning  
  
Imogen tried not to focus on the stench of sweaty socks and body odour as she sucked face with Salem behind the gym bleachers. They had ten minutes before the first bell, which meant five minutes before Coach Phanuel would walk in with his Egg McMuffin and coffee. She memorized the gym teacher’s morning routine as soon as she realized they needed a place to meet up in secret. If anyone in the school knew she was making out with the loser who thought he was a vampire, her reputation would be ruined.   
She still wasn’t entirely sure why she had let this go on as long as she had. All she knew was that she and Salem ended up alone at some party a few weeks ago and kissed. Since then, she’d made up a lot of excuses to sneak away and meet him for another makeout session. He was a surprisingly good kisser. Most guys Imogen kissed got way too eager with their tongue, making for a very sloppy and wet technique. Salem did not. And he's kinda cute… for a dork who likes to spend his time playing fantasy dress up.  
Imogen opened one eye to check her watch. 7:55. Already? She pulled away from Salem. “It’s almost time for class. We should go,” she said, trying to hide her disappointment by reaching into her messenger bag for some lipgloss. Sure enough, she could hear Coach Phanuel’s humming coming from down the hall. “Remember––”

He stopped her by grabbing her hand and gently placing a kiss on top. “I know, I know. I won’t tell a soul,” he finished.  
She pulled her hand away. “Don’t make me regret this more than I already do.” She left at a brisk walk before he could notice the blush colouring her cheeks. She hated how much she enjoyed the way her hand tingled where his lips had been.

~*~*~  
  
“Hey man, where were you?” Rhovan asked as Salem walked up to their table in the cafeteria. He was sitting with the other members of the band, Date and Xyl, as they discussed the upcoming talent show. They hadn’t had much success on agreeing on the set list. Rhovan kept arguing for more solos and Xyl had to point out that even Date had a difficult time screaming over the drums.

Date, as usual, was only half paying attention. He mumbled a quick “Hey,” before returning to scribbling lyrics on the nearest napkin.  
“I… had to get something from my locker,” Salem lied, taking a seat next to his friends.   
“Well you don’t have much time left before the breakfast line closes,” Xyl pointed out.  
“I’ve already had my meal.” He smiled wide, so they could see the red tint of his teeth as he pulled out the flask he always carried. It had taken Salem ages to find the perfect juice product to give the desired effect. Hawaiian Punch was the perfect substitute for blood.

Xyl and Rhovan both rolled their eyes.  
“Look, I’m just saying it doesn’t work with our image,” Xyl said to Rhovan, returning to the argument Salem interrupted.  
“Of course it does, man. Tell him, Date.”  
Date looked up at his name, blinking back confusion. “What?”  
“Aren’t you even listening?” Rhovan asked, running his hands through his electric blue hair.  
“This concerns all of us,” agreed Xyl.   
Date sighed in a long-suffering manner, flicking his long dark hair out of his face and turning his black-lined eyes towards the bickering duo. They should know better than to interrupt him when he was in ‘the zone.’ How could they perform without his lyrics to inspire and direct them? Still, he knew these idiots well enough to know that they wouldn’t shut up until he paid attention to what they were saying. “Fine, I’m listening. What?”  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vyxen watched her brother join his friends from across the room as she finished her own breakfast. All of her meals were plastic wrapped and separated from everyone else’s. Today it was a rock-hard blueberry muffin and a clementine on the side. Her allergies to nuts and gluten made it difficult to eat out anywhere and she always carried her epi pen just in case. “Do you want your chocolate milk?” She turned to her friend, Raemina.  
“No, you can have it,” she replied, distracted and having just made eye contact with Rhovan.  
Beside her, Nyima wrapped her sweater more tightly around her shoulders and shivered. “I wish they’d turn the heat up in here. It’s always so drafty!”  
Vyxen shrugged as she took the carton off Raemina’s tray, noticing Jingyi watching from the end of a table where he sat by himself, trying not to take up too much space. “I know you said he's not,” she commented to Nyima, “but he is totally checking you out.”  
“He's not,” Nyima insisted, glancing at Jingyi and blushing.

Raemina snorted, but didn't take her eyes off Rhovan across the room. “You can practically hear his thoughts, he's so transparent.” She wished Rhovan was like that.

“Yup,” Vyxen agreed, nodding. “He thinks you look pretty – which is given because you are – and he wants to ask you out, but he's a boy, so he's freaking.”

Nyima ducked her head and glanced at Jingyi again, trying to see what her friends did.  
The bell rang and Jingyi sprang up from his seat and said, “I’ve gotta go,” to no one in particular and dashed out of the cafeteria. 

Nyima's face burned with sympathetic embarrassment as he nearly tripped over the garbage can.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He looked at Nyima to see if she saw and grew flustered when he caught her looking, and ran out.  
Raemina, finally dragging her eyes away from Rhovan’s glittering aqua eyes, just shook her head. “You know, I’m no expert on love but even I can tell that he has a thing for you. You should talk to him.”  
Nyima choked, pausing mid-way up from her chair to stare at Reamina with wide, terrified eyes. “I couldn’t,” she mumbled, getting up and fiddling with the contents in her plain, dark blue backpack to give her hands something to do. “I wouldn’t know what to say. You guys know I don’t do well under pressure.”  
“She’s right,” Vyxen agreed with Nyima, sipping her chocolate milk as she stood up and gathered her backpack. “I wouldn’t be able to just walk up and talk to a guy like that, that’d be too scary.”  
“Like how you can’t even function when Date is in the same space as you?” Nyima asked with a little grin, eager to push attention away from herself.  
Vyxen deflated. “I tried to talk to him once. He didn’t even know my name. I’ve been in the same class with him since third grade and he's been coming over to my house to hang with Salem since middle school,” she lamented sadly.

Nyima gave her a hug. “Boys are dumb.”  
“And anyways.” Vyxen continued as the three of them shuffled into the hallway to join the throng of students heading to class. “If it was so easy, Rae, you would have done it a long time ago.”  
Raemina sighed again, thinking of long blue hair. She was unable to think of any reason to defend herself for not approaching Rhovan other than the same anxiety the other two were feeling. “Yeah, you’re right.”  
  
~*~*~  
  
“We’re gonna have _another_ late practice tonight because the JV girls can’t get their act together. Seriously, I don’t know how any of them think they’ll ever make Varsity if they can’t even get a back handspring,” Zercey complained, rolling her eyes.  
“Mmm,” replied Scyanatha, only half listening as her friend chatted on their way to class.  
“And then Friday is the talent show, so all day afternoon we’ll be preparing for that. Oh, which reminds me, one of the club leaders is sick with mono or something, so we need someone else to judge. Could you help?”

That got her attention. “Judge the talent show?” she repeated, a smirk forming on her face. “I’d love to.”  
Zercey snickered, knowing what her friend thought about the so-called ‘talent’ at their school. Zercey was captain of the cheer squad, and their friend Imogen was class president, which meant between the two of them, they were always in charge of events at the school. After all, someone with taste needed to make sure the rest of those losers didn’t mess it up for everyone else. Scyanatha usually preferred to sit on the sidelines while the others ran the show. Doing the heavy lifting was not a good idea when your manicures cost as much as hers did.  
Imogen caught up with them halfway through the hallway. “Scy’s helping judge?” she queried having just overheard the last bit of the exchange. Zercey nodded and she smiled. “This is gonna be fun.”  
They got to their door of their English class only to see Seth, Scy’s boyfriend, casually leaning against the doorframe.  
“See you in class,” Imogen said as she and Zercey shared a knowing look and walked in to take their seats.  
“Hey babe,” Seth said, grabbing Scyanatha’s waist. Without waiting for her to respond, he drew her towards him and pressed his mouth to hers. The combination of the mint from his toothpaste and the spice of his aftershave stung her nostrils in a way that always got her worked up.

She returned his kiss hungrily, knowing full well that they were drawing stares and loving every second of it. _Let them look. He's all mine._  
When they finally drew apart, Seth kept his face close to hers. “Are your parents still out of town?” he asked huskily, still looking at her lips.

She nodded, knowing what that meant.

“Good. I’ll come over after practice.” He gave her one last kiss and then walked down the hall with his practiced swagger.  
“Take a picture, why don’t you,” Scy snapped to the janitor who was making a big show of not looking at the two of them; Trenfal, she thought his name was. Her hair whipped behind her as she strode into the classroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Down the hall, Rhoe glowered at the history teacher Mr. Culvers as he rambled on about some stupid, dead president. Principal Chiyoko’s sickly sweet voice hadn’t even finished ringing through the sound system for the morning announcements before he cut in, eager to get the day’s lesson started. _I can’t wait to graduate. God I need a cigarette. _Of course she had one not even ten minutes ago. Every morning before class Rhoe and her only friend and ally, Cowan, shared a smoke behind the school parking lot. They'd taken up the secret habit a year or so ago after he stole a pack from his house without his mom knowing. Now he was in another class with some other deadbeat teacher and she had to sit through an hour and a half of Mr. Culvers delighting in the sound of his own voice. In front of her, Rhovan beat two pencils against the desk as if it were the plastic and metals of his drum kit instead of beat up wood. Rhoe kicked the back of his seat to let him know just how she felt about his music making. He stopped the drumming, but not before shooting her a dark look from over his shoulder.   
“And, since this chapter is also the last in its section, in pairs, you’ll all pick a relevant topic and create a project around it,” Mr. Culvers stated in an overly exuberant tone, either not noticing or ignoring just how lacking in excitement his students were. “The person to your left will be your partner,” he carried on talking right through the groans. “You will each pick one ancient city and complete a presentation about it by Friday.” More groans followed and the plaid clad teacher finally took note and frowned. Ancient history was deeply fascinating and he couldn’t believe that he got landed with a class where not even one student, not even one, was interested. Time to sweeten the deal. “The best presentation… will be excused from the mid-winter exams.” He watched as the whole class’s posture instantly changed, finally paying attention. “You will be expected to give the presentation in front of the entire class, so be sure you know what you’re talking about,” he added with a wide smile, speaking almost directly to Seth. The kid thought he was slick by having other people do his work, but he didn’t know the ‘nerds’ he hired ended up slipping in ridiculous sentences and facts throughout the work. Seth never bothered to proofread things before he turned them in, which was a big mistake on his part.  
  


Seth narrowed his light brown eyes at his teacher and then narrowed them even further when he looked to the side to see the weird emo kid he’d been placed with. He couldn’t honestly even remember this guy’s name and now he was supposed to work with him? This was utter bull. “So what do you want to do?” he asked none too nicely, only to be ignored entirely by the black haired teen beside him. “Hey,” Seth continued, sounding more unfriendly by the second and not used to being ignored, “I’m talking to you, moron.”  
“What?” Date drawn out of his daydream, cast lazy grey eyes over to the irritated rich boy. “Did you need something, your highness?” he drawled, not particularly interested in this conversation and not having heard a single word the teacher or Seth said.  
“Were you listening to anything?” Seth exploded, drawing the eyes of the students around them.  
“Nope.” Date replied without missing a beat, his lips quirking up when Seth started to swear under his breath.  
  


Things were no cheerier across the room. Since neither Rhoe nor Rhovan had anyone sitting with them, they were paired together. Neither of them were thrilled about it.   
“We can meet up later at your house to talk about the project.” Rhovan said, finally braking the intense staring competition the two were having, opting to take the high road for the sake of his grade.  
“Why my house? I don’t want you in my space.” Rhoe scowled at him, wishing she had a cigarette if only so she could put it out on his forehead.  
“Because your brother will be there to make it easier to deal with you.” Rhovan snapped, turning back around and pressing his nose into his book to have an excuse not to talk to her anymore. He already knew this was going to be a nightmare. He’d rather have been paired up with Date, even if he knew that he’d be doing all the work if he was. That would still be preferable to the brat sitting behind him. It was going to be a long, miserable week.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The chemistry teacher, Mr. Uwe’s, eyeglasses fell down the bridge of his long, slim nose. He pushed them back up now as he addressed the class. “Pop quiz!” he announced, which was followed by a lot of groans.   
Nyima took a deep breath, nerves already flaring at the idea of a pop quiz. She had studied ,of course, but she never liked things sprung on her at a moment’s notice. She pushed her book into the cubby hole under the table and waited for the papers to be passed out, chancing a glance at her friends to see if they were as surprised by the sudden quiz as she was.  
Vyxen was two tables over from her, sitting beside a bored looking goth kid named Cowan and obsessively straightening her pens and pencils. She organized them so that they were all lined up and sorted by color. She probably wouldn’t need them all for this class, but it was better to be prepared. She was one of the few students who didn’t zone out when Mr. Uwe started to drone on about a subject and she liked all of her notes color coded.  
Raemina was a seat in front of her, sitting straight-backed and with a pencil at the ready, her game face on. Nyima knew she wouldn’t have any problems, Rae was the smartest kid in their grade.  
Seemingly moving of their own accord, her blue eyes traveled to the scrawny, but handsome boy sitting next to her. Jingyi had his eyes on the board, picking a paper out of the pile before passing them behind him to Cowan. He didn’t look nervous and Nyima wondered if he was good at chemistry. Maybe they could study together? Like a study group! That way she could invite him to the group instead of inviting him to study with her alone, that made things seem safer.  
His blue eyes suddenly moved across the room and landed on her and Nyima aborted the idea as her heart almost beat out of her chest. _No! _She tried to will the redness away from her cheeks, _he would think I was stupid if I asked._  
Jingyi was having a similar sort of breakdown. It was risky to try and look at Nyima in this class, the potential of getting caught was too high since he shared a table with one of her friends. His eyes moved on their own though and oh gosh, he knew she’d seen him look at her. She was so pretty, it wasn’t even fair that she existed and she probably thought he was a total creep now. He cursed himself, thinking of the horrible things she must think of him and filling out his worksheet with bs answers just to look like he was busy.  
  
“Hey, can I borrow a pen.” Cowan asked Vyxen, watching as the girl paused and seemed to have some sort of mental stroke as she looked over her well-organized writing utensils, debating which one she could sacrifice because she knew by now he wouldn’t give it back. He’d been doing this all year and it was the only thing that amused him enough to carry him through the class. She was too nice to tell him no, but she was such an organization freak that the idea of parting with one of her pens and utterly ruining the color system she had going bothered her. He tried not to snicker too loud when her shoulders took on a defeated slump and she handed over a dark blue pen. “Thanks, I’ll remember to give it back,” he lied, immediately sticking the end of the pen into his mouth to chew on. He could see her twitch out of the corner of his eye. As he turned to the front of the class, he felt someone’s eyes on him. Looking around, he made eye contact with Xyl, who was watching the interaction with a smirk. Cowan gave him a nod and then turned his attention back to Mr. Uwe as the teacher handed him the quiz.

Xyl watched Cowan for another moment more under the curtain of shaggy hair that mostly obscured his face. The two men were on friendly terms. Or at least, as friendly as Cowan got with anyone besides Xyl’s sister, Rhoe. Those two hung out all the time, skipping class and sneaking cigarettes when they thought no one was paying attention. But Xyl knew, he’d been watching Cowan for a while now though it was quite a task to do so. He couldn’t envision what his sisters would say if they found out. Rhoe would accuse him of creeping on her friend and most definitely tell Cowan all about it, and Imogen would be disgusted and twitter about it to her stupid friends, and pretty soon the entire school would know and he’d have to flee the state and change his name. But… but he could still look. Just so long as he didn’t get caught.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Zercey batted her eyelids at the handsome, young English teacher, Mr. Bracken. It was all for show, of course. Zercey enjoyed getting the other girls' backs up, but that wasn’t the only reason she did it. She and Lerki hooked up a number of times now, but he never admitted he was actually interested in her. He was almost always flanked by other women throwing themselves at him, and even though she knew they didn’t do anything, it still made her jealous. _Two can play at that game,_ she decided.  
Lerki sauntered into the room, throwing a wink at an underclassman in the second row. She fluttered and blushed, ducking her head in embarrassment as he passed her and took his seat at the back of the class, pausing briefly to chat up a pretty blond girl on his way. His ego stroked when she stuttered out a response, face turning as red as the shirt she was wearing. He all but fell into his seat, sprawling long legs under the desk and turning his dark blue eyes to Zercey, watching as she attempted to flirt with the clearly annoyed teacher. Seeing her try to make him jealous was adorable, it almost made him want to pinch her pretty cheeks. He threw an arm over the empty seat next to him, glancing at it before turning his dark blue eyes to Zercey with a pointed look and a smile that could make panties drop, or so he’d been told.  
Zercey hated that it was working. She let out a huff, but collected her expensive, designer bag and marched to the back of class, sitting in the seat Lerki directed her to. She really shouldn’t let him have so much power, she usually liked to keep her boy toys in their places, but dammit, he was just so stupidly hot. He knew it too and his grin widened when she did exactly what he wanted her to.

“Good girl,” he purred, letting his eyes wander over, drinking in the sight of her in her mini skirt and heels. Lerki liked to think she’d put them on with him in mind. “Hey gorgeous,” he whispered, leaning across the aisle until he could smell her Chanel perfume. “Maybe after school today we could…”  
  


The sound of Mr. Bracken ‘accidentally’ slamming a pile of books onto the front desk cut off whatever Lerki intended to say. He had good ears and he’d had to listen to those two exchange horrifying comments for the entire semester. There was only so much he could take this early in the morning. _I knew it was a bad idea to take a job in a public high school,_ Mr. Bracken bemoaned internally, _I should have just waited for that position in the local private school to open up next year. I don’t deserve this level of nonsense. _“Good news!” He put on his best smile and tried to ignore the creepily dreamy looks some of his students sent him. “Today everyone will be assigned the book they’ll use for their book report!” Internally he delighted at the sounds of their groans and suffering. “I hope you all like medieval literature!”  
  
Scyanatha rolled her eyes, but didn’t even bother to glance up from her pale pink smartphone where she was scrolling through the comments on her latest selfie. This class was stupid and it was ridiculous that she had to take it. Why would she ever need to read books anyways? She was going to be a model and marry Seth. This course was nothing but hindering her future. Didn't Bracken know how many selfies and self-promotion she could get done in an hour? Like… a lot. Instead, she was stuck here and the hotness of the teacher didn’t make up for the mind-numbing boredom she felt. At least she wasn’t alone, she stretched out one of her long legs and nudged Zercey’s back with the top of her lacy, Jimmy Choo heel. She flashed her cell phone when Zercey turned before quickly dropping it back below her desk and out of sight to send her a message in their group chat.  
  
**Scybaby:** _so when r u gonna to put mr blond sexy into his place?_  
**Starflyer4: **_Working on it!_  
**Scybaby:** _u no he’s into you… obvs… just stop playing his game!_  
**Starflyer4:**_ I’m weak to blonds Scy! U kno this_  
**ImoL0v3: **_As much as I agree with Scy (he’s so into you) this project is like 40% of our grade. Pay attention._  
**Scybaby:** _not doing it… seth can def pay 1 of the nerds to do it 4 me. we have better things to do with our time ;)_  
**ImoL0v3:**_ Gross._  
**Scybaby: **_jealous? u no Seth has some hot friends, I can totes hook u up_  
**ImoL0v3:** _Those creepy college bros? Pass._  
**Starflyer4:** _Can Seth actually pay people do to the project?!_  
  
Imogen was amused, if not a little exasperated. She had no doubts that Seth could wave some money around and get all of their projects done and it sounded exactly like the sort of thing he’d do. It was almost tempting to see if he’d also get someone to do hers, but as class president she was going to be watched closer than the other students. She’d have no choice but to do it herself. _Maybe Salem could help. Medieval literature should be right up his alley._ It also gave her an excuse to be in his presence without Scy and Zercey both freaking out over it. She cast a glance to her two friends, both only breaking away from their cellphones to look up at the board and pretend to pay attention. She could ask Salem for help, but she’d definitely have to do it outside of school. Even with an excuse it was too risky to be around him where others could see. She couldn’t even imagine how quickly her reputation would go down the toilet if anyone found out she talked to him.


End file.
